When Strike Crashed
by Sesshodemon
Summary: After Kira crashed on that Island when Athrun hit the selfdestruct button what happened. In the book and on T.V. Kira was found by Malchio and then taken to Lacus. But what would happen if Malchio hadn’t been on the Island and the Aube never searched the
1. The story of when the Strike crashed

**When Strike crashed **

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam Seed.

Summary: After Kira crashed on that Island when Athrun hit the self-destruct button what happened. In the book and on T.V. Kira was found by Malchio and then taken to Lacus. But what would happen if Malchio hadn't been on the Island and the Aube never searched the island that Kira and Athrun crashed on what if the set up a search party for Athrun and wound up finding the Strike empty instead. Lets find out.

After the cockpit of the Strike blew up Kira wandered out into the forest and collapsed. He knew he had to find food, water, and shelter if he was going to make it out of this alive so he picked himself up and started walking. "There's know time to look for food or water right now first I have to find somewhere to sleep tonight." He wondered for about 10 more minutes before he found a cave and settled down for the night.

The next morning Kira was sore but he could move without feeling like a truck had hit him. He wandered back to the beach but heard people talking so he hid in the bushes to see what was happening. What he saw was a Zaft ship unloading soldiers. "They must be looking for Athrun. _Wait if they find the Strike and they see that it's empty they might figure out that I'm still here. I have to get away from this area._

Kira moved as fast as he could, without drawing attention to himself, back to the cave he had slept in the night before.

It was three hours later that Kira knew he would have to move soon. He knew that the Zaft had found the Strike and would be looking for him. As he was exiting the cave he heard a rustling in the bushes and hid behind a tree. A Zaft soldier came out of the bushes and started to look around. He then started to walk in the direction that Kira was in. _Don't come over here please go the other way and just leave._ Kira thought this as he held his gun ready to be fired if it was needed.

After about 5 minutes the man was getting ready to leave the area when Kira put his hand down on a twig and it snapped. When the man heard this he turned around and looked directly at Kira who had stuck his head out from behind the tree. "I FOUND HIM."

"Damn it." When the man announced he had found Kira, Kira fired his gun and hit the man in the shoulder.

All over the island Zaft soldiers heard "I FOUND HIM" followed by a bang, which they knew was a gunshot.

Soldiers from all over the island raced towards the area they heard the man and the gunshot. When they got there they found a Zaft soldier on the ground holding his shoulder in pain. It was Yzak who approached the man first "What happened here?"

"The Strike pilot I found him and I saw that he had a gun. So I called out that he was here before he could shoot me to keep me silent."

"Ok lets get you back to the ship to be treated but first tell me what he looked like."

"He had short messy brown hair with violet eyes and he looked to be about your age."

"That's strange the Earth Alliance has never used teenagers as pilots before and how could a teenage natural pilot the Gundam Strike when an adult natural can barely move the thing. Ok one last question before you go. Which direction did the pilot go?"

"He went that way." The soldier said this pointing north.

"All right I want three of you to take him back to the ship to get treated. I want the rest of you to come with me to look for the pilot."

For five days it was like this if anyone found him he would shoot them in the shoulder and be long gone before the Zaft soldiers got their. The Zaft noticed that he was starting to get sloppy and more and more soldiers started to see him. It also became apparent that he was out of bullets. They were able to determine that the gun he used only held 18 bullets and they counted 18 injured soldiers means that all 18 bullets had been used. This was proved when they found a gun in the forest that was out of ammo and had been used recently.

On the sixth day Kira was sitting by a waterfall he had just found and was drinking to his hearts content while he ate some raspberries he had found. While he was eating he didn't notice Commander Locruse **(did I spell that right)** coming out of the forest behind him. When the commander saw Kira he started to walk towards him very slowly. As he advanced Kira had finished eating, stood up, and turned around only to see the commander about three feet away from him.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Strike pilot."

"Who are you?"

"What not going to shot me?"

"I don't have my gun or any ammo so I couldn't shoot you besides you haven't done anything to make me have to shoot you yet."

The commander was a little surprised by the answer he received. "You know to tell the truth I wasn't really expecting to get a reply from you" he paused as if thinking of something important before continuing taking one step toward Kira "What do you mean you wouldn't shoot me without a reason."

"I mean I don't like hurting people without a reason. That's why I only shot those soldiers in the shoulder" as he said this he took one step back.

The commander noticed Kira taking that step and continued to advance him until Kira was standing at the edge to the stream that connected to a waterfall and he was so close to Kira he could reach out and touch him.

"If you don't like violence the why did you join the military?" He was smirking and Kira was starting to hate it.

"That's none of your concern."

"I think it is my fellow coordinator who for some unknown reason joined the Earth Alliance." His smirk grew when he saw the look on Kira's face.

"What….how did you…"? Kira never got to finish his question because the commander already knew what it was.

"Athrun Zala told me all about you, Kira Yamato."

"Ok you know who I am so can you tell me if Athrun's alright?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out."

Kira knew he would pull something like that and was unfazed he knew that if he had to fight the commander he could win, but he soon became worried when he heard the bushes rustling behind the commander. Yzak soon stepped out of the woods and when he saw the two people by the waterfall he was surprised to say the least.

"Yzak, I would like to introduce you to Kira Yamato the pilot of the Gundam Strike." When the commander said this Yzak pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Kira.

"So you're the filthy natural that's been causing so much trouble."

"Actually Yzak he's not a natural he's a coordinator." When the commander announced this Yzak looked at Kira with absolute hatred in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that someone of our own kind is working with the Earth alliance. Why?"

"Well I'm not sure Yzak. But I do know that we have to take him back to the ship."

"Wait commander. I would like permission to engage in hand to hand combat with Kira Yamato."

When Kira heard this he looked at Yzak in shock._ Why is he...?_

"Commander."

"Permission granted but no weapons. Kira I want to make a deal with you. If you win we will return the Strike to you and you can fly to Alaska. But if Yzak wins you must come with us and remove the lock from Gundam Strike. Do you agree to these terms?"

"That's ok with me" was all Kira said as he got into a fighting stance and waited for Yzak to follow suit. Yzak was the first to attack launching himself toward Kira and the battle was on. The fight went on for about thirty minutes before it became obvious that Kira was going to lose. Kira had started with a disadvantage being injured and Yzak started in tip top shape.

_ I must say I'm impressed with the boy's endurance but it looks like his injuries are slowing him down a lot more than if he had been in better condition. His moves are becoming sluggish and his reactions to attacks are slowing. This should be over soon I just hope Yzak doesn't permanently damage the boy._

The commanders' silent prediction was soon proven to be true. Yzak delivered a successful punch to lower right side of Kiras' stomach, which had a deep gash right where Yzak had hit causing twice as much damage.

_ Looks like I hit him in a tender spot good_. Yzak the punched Kira hard in the face, which sent him, down and out. "Looks like I win."

"Yes you do but seeing as how he's unconscious and his injuries have worsened thanks to you little sparring match you'll be carrying him back to the ship." The smirk that the commander had been wearing during the fight grew when he saw the look Yzak was giving him.

When Kira woke up the next day he found that he was laying on a soft bed not the hard ground. Kira then remembered the events of the day before. _Judging by the fact that I feel so light we must be in space but where in space._ Kira slowly sat up in the bed and found that he had be stripped down to his boxers. He noticed that he had a bandage around his stomach and his for head. Kira heard the door open and turned to see the commander-walking in. "I see your awake good maybe now Lacus will stop lecturing me."

"Lacus as in Lacus Clyne?" Kira was now very confused why would they take him anywhere near the Clyne's.

"Yes that's correct. You see when we informed the council of our situation Mrs. Clyne insisted that you stay at her estate with her and her father. I think it has something to do with you returning her to the Zaft."

"Oh he's awake." The two turned to see a smiling Lacus standing in the doorway. "Commander do you mind leaving so Kira and I can talk?"

"Of course not Mrs. Clyne and if you need anything I'll be in the study." The commander then gave a quick bow and left.

"Oh Kira it's so nice to see you again although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Yeah it's good to see you to. It's kind of funny. Our roles have switched I'm now the prisoner and your keeping me company."

"Your right. It is kind of funny. So if my role is to keep you company then I better find things for us to do then."

For the next two weeks Lacus and Kira would play little games or just talk as Kira healed. When Kira was well enough to leave his room Lacus took him to meet her father.

"Hello father. I would like you to meet Kira Yamato."

"Ah yes so this is the boy I've heard so much about. I must say I was surprised by what Lacus told me about you. It's kind of hard to imagine a coordinator in the Earth Alliance. She also told me how kind and gentle you are and if what she says about you hating violence is true then tell me why you're a soldier." When Cegal **(did I spell his name right?) **asked him this Kira looked down.

"I'm a soldier because I lived on Heliopolis before it was destroyed." When Kira said this both Lacus and Cegal paled. They knew what happened at Heliopolis and couldn't help but understand why Kira was fighting. "Before you ask know I'm not fighting for revenge I was fighting to keep my friends, who had been unable to get on life pod and had to become soldiers, alive."

"Kira I'm so sorry that…." Kira cut her of by holding up his hand.

"It's ok its no big deal. Besides everyone on the Archangel has known about me being a coordinator from the beginning and they accepted me so the Archangel sort of became my new home. Over time it went from me having five friends from Heliopolis to being friends with everyone on the ship. I'm happy when we aren't fighting."

"Mr. Yamato…"

"Please call me Kira Mr. Clyne,"

"Ok Kira tell me if you could really have chosen which army you joined which one would it have been. The Earth Alliance, the Zaft, or the Aube?"

"To be honest I think I would have chosen the Aube because they chose a difficult path but being a neutral nation means that their willing to accept both coordinators and naturals. They don't care if your different they just want peace for everyone. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm asking you this to see if you deserve the trust that Lacus has put in you and you do." They all sat there talking for a little while before Foster came in to give Cegal a message disk Eileen Canaver.

'Clyne we've been tricked. Operation spit break has begun and they didn't even get the councils permission. But the target of the attack isn't Panama, it's Alaska.'

"Alaska?"

"Kira what is it?" Lacus was now starting to get concerned.

"The Archangel's in Alaska my friends are on board."

"The Earth Alliance will far out number the Zaft military soldiers who are part of the attack on there headquarters. There's no way the Zaft can win this battle."

"It doesn't matter I can't risk them getting heart I have to go back to Earth."

"You want to go back? Are you going to fight the Zaft again?" Lacus didn't agree with how Zaft was doing things but she didn't want Kira to be apart of the Earth Alliance or Zaft.

"No they're not my enemy. There are plenty of soldiers on each side that are against this war. My real enemies are the one who only care about winning and don't care how many people they have to kill to win those are my real enemies." As he was saying this Kira started to cry, "I've already lost one of my best friends because of this war and I don't want to lose anyone else."

"If that's how you feel then there's something I want you to have. Follow me." Cegal to Kira to a room and got him a Zaft uniform along with a black longhaired wig. "Put this on."

When Kira finished putting on the disguise he followed Lacus and Cegal to an air base. When they got to the hanger he saw Gundam Strike along with another Gundam.

"While you were with us the Zaft designed and built a new and improved model of the Strike called freedom. Yzak is supposed to pick you up from the estate tomorrow and have you remove the lock on Gundam Strike and modify the Gundams so they can walk on the ground on Earth without falling over. They also needed you so you could make it so Freedom could use its jets to fly on Earth. Freedom has a built in N-Jammer Canceler. That means Chairman Zala is planning on using nukes. Kira Yamato I want you to have Freedom. I want you to join the Aube and help try and stop this war. Can you do that for me, Kira Yamato?" When Cegal finished Kira stood there shocked at what he was just told.

"It's not easy to decide."

"Sometimes strength alone isn't enough and some times intelligence alone isn't enough either sometimes you need both." Lacus saying this put a smile on Kira's face. "Alone there not enough but together they can bring peace for you need intelligence to know that war will only cause more problems and you need strength to bring peace about for people will only listen to those who show strength and that strength doesn't need to be physical."

"Neither strength alone nor intelligence alone. What are you going to do the Zaft is bound to find out what's going on."

"Your right that's why we'll be following you in the Strike." Seeing the look Kira was giving him Cegal laughed and continued, "We can't stay here and if we go to Aube we won't have anything to worry about and besides I've always wanted to pilot one of these things but not to fight in just for fun."

"Alright but I better remove the lock first." Kira climbed into the cockpit of the Strike and started to type it only took about a minute for him to take down the complicated lock he had placed so that no one could pilot it without the password. After getting to the final part of removing the lock he looked at the origami flower that was still in the cockpit and typed DREAM FLOWER in honor of the little girl who gave him the flower. Ok it's ready." Kira then got out of the Strike and got into Freedom after putting on the suit Lacus handed him. "I'm going to make a quick modification to the program so Freedom will be able to fly on Earth. Once we reach Earths atmosphere I'm going to carry the Strike and then set it down on the Archangel." Kira finished quickly and told Lacus and Cegal to get ready in the Strike. They launched and headed toward Earth. It only took about an hour before they reached Earth where they found absolute chaos.

"We have to stop them and fast."

"I know Lacus. I'm going to approach and announce that we're here to the Archangel. Wait is that the Duel?"

"It is. It's going to shoot down the Archangel. We have to stop it."

"Don't worry Lacus I'll stop it." Kira quickly powered up his beam and fired a shot that would disable the Duel but not kill the pilot. "Archangel do you read me this is Kira Yamato. I have Lacus and Cegal Clyne with me who have volunteered to help I'm going to put the Strike on the Archangel." Kira then placed the Strike on the Archangel and quietly waited for a reply from the crew.

'Kira is that really you Kira?'

"Yeah it's me Miri."

Kira then shot a beam disabling many mobile suits that were advancing from the sky while Cegal was shooting a beam to disable mobile suits that were advancing from the water.

"Murrue you have to get out of here."

"Kira there's a Cyclops bomb under headquarters it's going to blow any minute now. We didn't know the used us as bait." Having heard this only made Kira more willing to leave the Earth Alliance and join Aube.

"Ok. Attention all Earth Alliance and Zaft army forces the Earth Alliance Alaskan headquarters is armed with a Cyclops bomb and is about to blow. Both sides must cease fighting and evacuate the area."

It was too late though the bomb detonated just as Kira, the Strike, and the Archangel got out of range. This killed thousands of soldiers on each side. The Archangel landed on a small island a little bit away and the crew exited the ship. The Strike was the first of the two Gundams to open there cockpit and Cegal and Lacus Clyne stepped out and walked over to the crew next was Freedom which the crew was most anxious to see the pilot of. Slowly the pilot stepped out and descended toward the ground and then started to approach the crew. When he was about ten feet away from them he stopped and slowly reached up and grabbed his helmet and took it of to reveal that he was none other then Kira Yamato.

"Long time no see."

Upon hearing his voice Sai, Miri, and Kuzzey ran toward him and said "KIRA" simultaneously.

"Kira."

"Yes Lt. Commander Mu La Flaga."

"You were with the Zaft they found you on that island didn't they."

"Yes." When Sai, Kuzzey, and Miri heard this they looked a little disappointed but that was soon replaced by shock when Kira continued. "But I'm not in the Zaft and I'm not in the Earth Alliance any more either." And with that said Kira closed that chapter in his life and opened a new one.

**_THE END_ **

**(So what do you think? I may right a sequel but then again I may not so if you want one you have to review and give me some ideas for it. Well that's all I have for now so wait a few days and I may post another story. For those of you who haven't read my other stories this is my third one and I hope you read and like my other stories.) **


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone I just wanted to tell a few of those who were confused by the story that I changed some things to fit the story so a lot of things about the part where Kira and the Clynes had a lot of false information. Also I mixed together what happened in the book with what happened on T.V. so it's would be confusing to those who are only familiar with one of the two. Again sorry if I confused you and please give me some ideas for a maybe sequel.


End file.
